Lord Hater vs Darth Sidious
Description Lord Hater or Darth Sidious? Which two galactic overloads will win? Beginning Wiz: Overload is a ruler of an empire with Great Britain used to be the biggest empire. But some empire is as big as the universe. Boomstick: what are you doing wiz? Wiz: Telling my ant colony to build a statue of myself. Boomstick: Come on, that is... (Then he see the ant building the statue with dirt) Wait a minute, why? Wiz: So I will be prepared to become galactic overload, like Lord Hater! Boomstick: And Darth Sidious, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Lord Hater Wiz: Wander over Yonder, a T.V show in Disney channel with Wander as the main character that is an overly-optimistic traveler with his friend Sylvia travel around the galaxy; however, it not all rainbow and sunshine. Boomstick: There are powerful rulers that are trying to take over the galaxy, and one of them is Lord Hater. Lord Hater: Lord Hater, Number 1 Superstar!! Wiz: He is a trant skeleton that takes over a different part of the galaxies with his army of Watchdogs. Boomstick: Wait, if there head a huge eye, then how can they even speak. And he doesn't look very tough? Wiz: Don't underrate just yet. He can shoot green lightning, create forcefield, have telekinesis power, and can even fly. Boomstick: He can dodge lasers and can run across planets in seconds or around 2,500 miles per hour. He has his H.A.T.E.R.V that can shoot missiles, claws to grab opponents, and can ram through the stone. Wiz: He can take telekinesis attacks from a major threat that can destroy planets, can emerge from lava without damage, and so strong that he can punch Emperor Awesome throw a planet! And the more he angry, the more powerful he gets. So, with all his power, he has defeat emperor awesome, different armies, make it top of a villain board, and even defeat Lord Dominator. Boomstick: Wait, he can do all those cool things, then why he gets defeated by a guy who only knows love? Wiz: Because of his huge ego and that he is not very smart, but when to come with galactic overlords. He is on top! Lord Hater: Soon, every planet in the universe will be mine, even pathetic little specks like "Bangle-Brap!" All under the control of... '''Lord Hater!' Darth Sidious ''Wiz: In a galaxy far far away on a planet called Naboo, Palpatine was born around 84 BBY. Then years later he becomes the apprentice of Darth Plagueis to learn about the dark side; however, soon Palpatine kills his master while he is asleep. '' '''Boomstick: Then he took Darth Maul as his own apprentice and wait for the perfect time to strike.' Wiz: And he becomes interested with core world Coruscant and serves as the representative in the galactic consol. '' '''Boomstick: Then he took over the galaxy! ' Wiz: Not yet, but first later after the presumed death of Darth Maul, he turned Count Dooku into the dark side and become his new apprentice. '' '''Boomstick: What about now? ' Wiz: Not yet, he waited for years until the entire star system seceded to form the Confederacy of Independence Systems. With the clone war, he gets more power in the government and military. '' '''Boomstick: Now?' Wiz: Later, didn’t you do the research on the first three movies from beginning to end of the clone wars? '' '''Boomstick: Wiz, you know I only watch the original three movies after the clone war. ' Wiz: Sure, then he executed order 66 to kill all the Jedi with very view escape with him called himself the emperor of the new galactic empire. But he didn’t let his minions and apprentice do all the fighting, and he got his lightsaber that can cut through most metal. '' '''Boomstick: He has telekinesis, force lightning that powerful enough to light up a planet, can absorb energies, pyrokinesis, force flight, force rage, force vision, force scream, force barrier, and force healing. ' Wiz: He can travel sub-sonic speed with the agility that faster than Jedi Knight that can deflect lasers, so he considered being greatest sith lord, he hid his true nature in plain sight, turn Anakin and Count Dooku into the dark side, took over the galaxy, force choke a person from another side of the galaxy, and even kill three Jedi knights. But it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t have a weakness, he is arrogant, somewhat cowardly, and lack of armor. '' '''Boomstick: But not about how long it took, Darth Sidious will be the victor of a battle! ' Darth Sidious: Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand. Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision. Now, young Skywalker, you will die. Intermission Wiz: All right the combatants are set to let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death battle In a galaxy far far away in the death star, everything was operating correctly from the stormtroopers marching in the hallway, imperial gunner preparing for a battle, and the other crew going for lunch. Darth Sidious is sitting in his chair when he sees the hologram form of Darth Vader. Darth Sidious: Vader, how is the invasion of the planet? Vader: Master, the invasion of the planet is doing well, we will conquer the planet at... (Suddenly the hologram disappears) Darth Sidious: What the? What is happening! Suddenly, he felt something in the force and then another hologram appears of a stormtrooper. Stormtrooper: Sir, there been an invasion in the lower area, send more reinforcement! Send more, ahhhhh! Darth Sidious about to figure out what happens when an army of Watchdog destroy the front of the door marching with commander Peepers at front of the army. Darth Sidious: What is the meaning of this? Then Lord hater teleported a front of the army playing his guitar. Lord hater: Hello puny King! I am here to conquer your tiny planet, so better surrender or be destroyed! Then he stops playing his guitar; however, Darth Sidious learn that hater was not the one who was playing the guitar but instead it was one of his minions. Darth Sidious: You think a fool of yourself think you can beat me? Don’t underestimate the power of the dark side. Lord Hater: Ha! I am the number one super villain, you’re just an old man! You should think again who you’re facing! Darth Sidious: Then be it, it will be your final day of living. Fight! Darth Sidious start the battle by jumping and spinning in the air with a lightsaber on, so Lord hater dodge the attack by ducking below to shoot green lighting out of his hand. So, Darth Sidious deflect the attack with his lightsaber, and he sends a force push that sends Lord hater through the window with hater falling toward the center of the Death star with Sidious to jump out to continue the fight. Commander Pepper: Oh no! He needs us, everybody gets to the elevator! However, the Watchdog watches go off and one of them says. Watchdog: Sorry to say, but its time for the lunch break. So, everybody goes to the cafeteria in the skull ship, and back to the battle with both opponents on the ground. Lord hater: Now you’re asking for it! Lord hater then shoot more green lightning out of his hand when Darth Sidious absorb the lightning with ease. Darth Sidious: You’re a fool to only attack me with the same attack! Then Darth Sidious sends a force scream that sends Lord Hater into the air. Darth Sidious: He shouldn’t mess with the force. However, Hater is back with his H.A.T.E.R.V through a wall. Lord Hater: Time to teach you a lesson old man! Lord Hater then send missiles towards Darth Sidious when he blocks it with force barrier, and attack back with pyrokinesis when Lord Hater block the attack with his own shield. Lord Hater: Everything you can do, I can do better! Lord Hater try to grab with his vehicle claws when Darth Sidious crush the vehicle with force crush and force choke Lord Hater. Darth Sidious: You fought valiantly, but your no match for my power. So, Sidious sends force lighting that send Lord hater further down with his vehicle all the way down inside of the death star with Sidious following him, and he sees a huge crater next to the vehicle. Darth Sidious: You’re foolish to take on the dark side, but I can take advantage of taking your empire and combine it with my own. Hahahaha! Suddenly, he sees a green light coming from the crater, and Lord hater coming through with full rage. Lord Hater: That it! You have taken this battle too long! Time to end this! Lord Hater run so fast that he punches Lord Sidious through the planet moon near to the Death Star. Lord Hater: You shouldn’t mess with me old man! However, Lord Hater see the spirit of Darth Sidious. Lord Hater: Ha! You’re just a ghost, what you're going to do? Yell out Boo! Haha! Darth Sidious: I’m more powerful than you ever be. Darth Sidious then take over the mind of Lord hater, however, Lord Hater was struggling when he hit the self-destruct button of the vehicle. Commander Peeper with the Watchdogs make to the bottom when they see a huge explosion. Commander Peeper: Lord Hater! Then they see lord Hater, so Commander Peeper gets the relief that he won. Commander peeper: I know that you’re going to win Lord Hater. Darth Sidious (Inside of Lord Hater): No, I’m Darth Sidious! I have taken over his body. Work for me and I won’t have to execute you! Commander peeper: Okay! Sir. Soon Darth Sidious is sitting in his chair with Watchdog and stormtroopers bowing toward him. Conclusion Boomstick: That one exciting battle, but why Darth Sidious wins? Lord Hater punch someone through a moon. Wiz: Even though Lord Hater is much durable, faster, stronger, and more weapons. Darth Sidious is more agile, more abilities, smarter, and more experienced. Boomstick: Wait, should they be more equally agile when both dodge lasers? Wiz: Actually, Darth Sidious defeat Jedi knights that can also agile enough to deflect Lasers, so Darth Sidious is more agile. Boomstick: Look like the force wasn't with Lord Hater. Wiz: The Winner is Darth Sidious. Next time on Death battle ???: Show me your true form! ???: 'm about to head inside the vault... and I want you and Murray to come with me. We're a team, a family. We should do this together. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles